Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit package.
Description of the Background Art
From DE 20 2009 017 430 U1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,805,638, a sensor casing with two sensors and a first integrated circuit and a second integrated circuit is known. Furthermore, from DE 10 2011 075 679 A1, an arrangement with two sensors is known.